Black Lilies
by DarkSpotDotCom
Summary: Liliana Potter's life getting better when she found out she was a witch and her twin brother was a Wizard. Will her life be spun around upside down when lies are brought to the light, and secrets are revealed?
1. Trust Has To Go Both Ways

My first HP fiction! I hope you all like it! I'm starting with the third movie because it just flowed better, you know? I do not own anything in this fiction, besides my oc, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. All reviews are welcome!

Summary - Liliana Potter had become accustomed to the magical world along side her twin brother Harry Potter, but when they go back to Hogwarts for their third year and a murderer, the very one who was supposed to have given their parents up to Lord Voldemort, himself, has broken out of Azkaban and is rumored to be after them both to kill them? Will her life be spun around upside down when lies are brought to the light, and secrets are revealed?

Chapter 1!

%*&%^&#$%#%$%^$%^$%^$^%#

As the street slumbers, adrift in the shadow. Suddenly, a curious beam of light bobbed beyond the second-story window of a everyday, normal, looking house with the number four next to the mail box. Inside the lite room were two bed. On one was a tent of blankets. Within, was the shadow of a boy. "Lumos Maxima . . ." He whispered out.

The tent bloomed softly with light, briefly illuminating a bedside photograph on the side table between the two beds, only for the entire room to go dark again a few seconds later. Staring sadly at the moving photo, was a girl with glorious green eyes , who couldn't have been any older than twelve. Her dark read hair flowed over her shoulders in waves of curls. She had a tired look on her face as she just stared at the photo of her parents. "Lumos Maxima . . ." The boy said out again, only slightly louder this time.

The blankets bloomed once again when, down the hall, a toilet had flushed. Instantly, the shadow stiffened, the blankets had dimmed, and the tent had flattened. The girl let her eyes shut, acting as if she was still sleeping. The door to their bed room opened, revealing their Uncle Vernon. He peered inside, his eyes flashing suspiciously, before he retreated from the room.

The tent had soon raised again, much to the girl's displeasure. Her brother was going to get caught if he kept it up. She was too tired to say anything. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few days. Her brother didn't know, but she knew that he was getting concerned. "Lumos Maxima . . ." He said out again, his voice just slightly louder than before.

As the blankets blazed with light, the details about the shadow inside had became clearer to those on the outside. Underneath the blanket was none other than Harry Potter himself. Just as the years before, he still had the crow's nest of black hair. His thick, round, glasses sat crookedly on top of his nose. Open before him, was Violeta Stitch's Extreme Incantations. "Lumos . . . MAXIMA!" He shouted out.

The girl flinched as a blinding blast of light flashed from the second story window. She hadn't been prepared for the amount of light. Outside she could hear dogs suddenly barking like mad. The light in the hallway snapped on. The girl quickly shut her eyes again as her brother's tent dropped once more. Seconds later, the twin's door had eased opened. Their uncle peered inside, and switched on the light.

The room had gone utterly silent. Once he's sure that both children are a sleep, he slowly closed the door. The twins had waited a few moments before they reemerged from their 'slumber'. The two sat up in their bed and shared a look. The two couldn't have looked any more different, the only similarities between them being their mother's eyes. Harry saw that she was looking at the picture of their parents again.

He sighed, knowing that after they had found out the truth, that she was still taking it hard. "You look a lot like her, you know." The girl was spitting of her mother, Lily Potter, where as Harry looked more like their father, James Potter. She was even named after their own mother, soft of anyways. "Liliana, please, talk to me?" She hadn't really talked to him since they had left Hogwarts.

She was still mad at him for taking on Tom Riddle on his own. She would have been right by his side to take on that beast of a snake if he had only trusted her. He had kept her out of the loop though. He had swore that it was for her own safety, but that didn't mean that it made her any less upset. "I had every right to be down there, Harry. You know how I feel about what had happened last year." She turned over in her bed and laid back down, seeming as if she had gone back to sleep.

Harry stared at her, hurt playing in his eyes. He had only wanted to protect her. He had already thought that he had lost one of his best friends to that beast of a creature, he wasn't about to loose his sister as well. She had been there when he had woken up, but after the train ride home, she wouldn't talk to him. He just didn't understand why she had wanted to face Tom Riddle and his beast so badly. He guessed that he never would either, he thought to himself as he laid down and went back to sleep himself.

Liliana was still awake, staring off at the wall. He just didn't understand, and she doubted that he ever would. She had missed talking to her brother though. She had lasted three months without really talking to him, and she had felt ready to explode at this point. She didn't even want to think about how much this would kill her during the actual school year. She looked over her shoulder at her brother to see him already a sleep.

&%^%&#%$#^&%

The next morning they had woken up to their aunt's squawking. She often reminded the twins of a crane because of her long neck. "Harry! Liliana!" She screamed up the stairs, her shrill voice just as shrill as it had been for their whole lives. The two quickly raced out of the room, and hurried toward the stairs. "Harry! Lili . . ." She was cut off by the two racing down the stairs.

The two had hurried into the front hall to where their Aunt Petunia and their cousin Dudley stood stiffly. Their aunt flicked a bit of fluff from her son's sweater, all the while glowering crossly at the twins as she jerked her head toward the door. "Well, go on one of you. Open it." She told them.

The twins shared an annoyed look before Harry moved across the room toward the door. Liliana just waited, annoyed, to see who was at the door. She hadn't even had a moment to fully become awake before Harry had practically shoved her off of her bed and they had both raced down stairs to see what their aunt had wanted. She was still in her pajamas for merlin's sake.

She didn't like being out of her and Harry's room in just a tank top and a pair of Harry's old shorts. She, like Harry, had grown up over the last summer. Neither were the short, defenseless, children that they had been last year. Though, Liliana wasn't that much taller than she had been before, but she had started to grow into some of her more 'woman' parts. Which, now made being in a room with her brother even more awkward.

As her twin reached out for the knob, it had burst open, revealing a, rather large, waddling woman, and an also, rather large, waddling bulldog. After her, their Uncle Vernon had lurched forward out of the teeming rain, with an enormous suitcase in his hand. Without even a single care, he had dropped it on her brother. "Marge! Welcome! How was the train?" He asked her.

She didn't seem pleased as she looked around. The dog had pounced onto the couch with Dudley and Petunia, much to their displeasure. "Wretched. Ripper got sick." She told them as the dog mad itself at home on their couch. Liliana stifled a giggle when she heard her aunt mutter something underneath her breath. "I would've left him with the others, but he pines so when I'm away. Don't you, darling?" Aunt Marge puckered her lips at Ripper and led him down the hallway.

Harry and Liliana followed with their uncle. She noticed that he had the permission slip to go to Hogsmeade in his hand. She hadn't even bothered to take her's out of it's envelope. She knew better to think that their uncle or aunt would ever consider actually signing it for her. Harry still had hope though. "Uncle Vernon. I need you to sign this form." He asked his uncle.

Vernon didn't even to bother to look at what ever Harry had, had in his hands. "What is it?" He asked back to him. Liliana had to admit that she was surprised that he had even asked what it was instead of just telling her brother 'no'.

Harry shared a look with his sister, nerves getting the best of him. He was really hoping that his uncle would sign the parchment in his hand. Then, maybe if it wasn't pushing his luck, he could convince him to sign his sister's as well. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Something for school . . ." He continued on. He glanced back at his sister again and was happy to see that she was giving him a supporting smile.

Liliana stared between them, wondering what was going to happen. Their uncle stopped just before the entrance to the other room and looked at the parchment in Harry's hand suspiciously. "Later perhaps." He considered it. He turned to leave, but paused again. "If you behave." He told them before he went to the living room to see his own sister.

Harry, to say it kindly, didn't like their aunt Marge. She had always found something awful to say about their parents. Liliana didn't like her either, but had just gotten to the point where she would ignore the hag and leave the room. There was no point in creating even more chaos for her life. Marge had turned to see them in the entry way to the room. "So. You're both still here, are you?" She wasn't pleased to see them, not that their Aunt and Uncle had, had any help in changing her mind about them.

She was an old hag, they both knew it, but she still managed to get on his very last nerve. "Yes." Harry said bitterly to her. His twin elbowed him in the gut. He was only making matters worse by talking back like that. Normally, she didn't mind when it was toward her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but with their Aunt Marge visiting, they were far worst with their punishments.

Like Liliana had known, Marge didn't like the way Harry had talked back to her. Not one bit at all. "Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone. Damn good of my brother to keep you both, if you ask me. Especially you, you troublesome girl, you. I can see that you're growing up just like your mother, clothing choices and all." She didn't like the fact that Liliana was pretty and tiny. In height and shape. So, she settled for insulting her every chance that she had.

Unlike her brother, she just merely clenched her mouth shut tight, balling her fists up at her sides. Harry let his anger toward the woman be forgotten for the moment as he took a hold of his sister's hand. He forced her fist open so he could grasp her hand, trying to calm her down. "You still have that blasted mark as well, I see. You would think that the girl would learn to cover the horrid thing up. Honestly, Vernon." She continued to insult his sister.

Only now she had gone on about his sister's own scar. Unlike his tiny lightning bolt scar on his forehead, she had one down her arm. The skin was slightly purple around the scar that had run down the side of her arm. She had been subconscious about it all of her life, but she had started to get use to it since she had started going to Hogwarts two years ago. She rarely noticed it was there now when they were there during the school year. Marge turned to her brother and sister-in-law with a bitter expression. "It'd have been straight to an orphanage if they'd been dumped on my doorstep." She them both.

Just then, Dudley, who had been sitting comatosed before the TV, emitted a hollow, brain dead chuckle. "Is that my Dudders! Hm? Is that my neffy poo? Come and say hello to your Auntie Marge." Marge flashed a thick fan of pound notes. Dudley blinked before waddling forward. He extended his plump palm obediently. Harry looked on with disgust, before they both looked down to see Ripper, their aunt's dog, snuffling about his ankle.

^%&^$%^#%^%&^

Soon it was dark, and the day was almost over. Liliana had gone to change the first chance that she had gotten. Dinner had finished up quickly, much to the twins pleasure. A dinner with their Aunt Marge was almost as bad as a dinner without her, if not worse. Dudley was watching TV while the twins had been banished to washing the dishes. As they were clearing the dishes, their uncle had brought out a bottle of brandy. "Can I tempt you, Marge?" He chuckled to his sister.

She moved her glass forward. "Just a small one. A bit more . . . a bit more . . . that's the boy." She said. The glass was nearly full as she took a sloppy sip. "Aah. Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs." Liliana could never understand why such a lady like her aunt would ever want so many dogs in her home.

She smacked her lips, lowering her glass of brandy, and let Ripper take a slobbery lap out of the glass. Liliana shudders at the sight. Now, that was not something she had expected to see. She, herself, had loved animals. More so dogs, than cats, but all animals none the less. Ripper was the exception to her love for dogs though. Harry thought that it was funny to see how much that treated that dog like an actual person. "What are you smirking at! Where is it you send them, Vernon?" She asked her brother.

On top of their aunt and uncle list of lies, was that magic didn't exist. Harry and Liliana were just insane. Plain and simple as that. "St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases." He told his sister. Liliana scowled at her uncle before going back to washing the dishes.

Harry, however, just frowned as he glanced over at his uncle, who in turn glared darkly back at him. "I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy? I'm sure they've got better punishment for you, girl." She sneered at the two. Merlin only knew what kind of punish she was thinking about. Liliana didn't want, or need, to know.

Harry glanced at his sister's rigid form. He hated how his aunt talked about her. Lily couldn't have been any more nicer than she already was. She was gentle and kind, she couldn't even hurt a fly even if she had wanted to. He was still amazed at how strong she was though. She had helped him defeat Professor Quirell back in first year when he had been trying to steal the stone. "Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times." Harry told her sarcastically.

Lily nudged his side, but he could see the faint smile on her lips. The two chuckled as they saw that she had believed him. The closes thing to real punishment was detention with Snape at Hogwarts. "Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it." She said out as she took another sip of her drink. "Still. Mustn' blame yourself for how these two turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to the blood. Bad blood will out. What is that their father did, Petunia?" She asked their aunt.

She was now agitated. She clearly didn't like talking about her witch of a sister, Lily, and her no-for-good husband, James Potter. "Nothing. That is . . . he didn't work. He was . . . unemployed." She lied, causing the twin's anger to spike just slightly. They hated how their family bad mouthed their parents.

Marge, nor the other two adults in the room, had noticed the twins discomfort in where the conversation had turned. "Of course. And a drunk, I expect . . ." She didn't get a chance to say anything further.

"That's a lie."

Aunt Marge paused on her wine, her eyes narrowing on Harry, whom had been the one to cut her off. "What did you say?" She snarled at the boy. He was nothing to her, merely scrum off the bottom of her shoes that her brother and his wife had been kind enough to take in, along with his good for nothing, tramp, of a sister.

Harry looked over at his sister to see her clenching onto the sink, her knuckles white from her grip. Their father had always felt like more of a sore spot to her. She knew hardly anything about him, and she hadn't a single reminder of him other than the one picture of him with her mother. She didn't even have a single trait from him, not that anyone could find anyways. "Our dad wasn't a drunk." He growled out.

POP! The glass in their Aunt Marge's hand had exploded, only it hadn't been Harry who had done it. It had been Liliana's doing. "Oh my goodness! Marge!" Petunia shouted out as she went to clean up the mess that her niece had created, unknowingly to their other aunt, of course.

She had shooed her hands away, though. "Not to worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." She told her. Harry looked back at his sister in shock as she, herself, was staring at the shattered glass in complete surprise. She didn't wait for her uncle to tell them to go to bed before she hurried out of the room and up to their room. Harry was about to go after her, but was stopped by his aunt's voice. "Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pups. I'm sure that's where that little mouse gets . . ." Marge started to say, glaring daggers at the boy in front of her.

She didn't get a chance to finish insulting his sister, though. "Shut up! Shut up!" He cut her off once again. She started to reply to his outburst, when a button on her dress when sailing in to the air. Seams groaned as they were stretched, threads snapping as they were pulled too much apart. Harry, now, couldn't believe that his sister was missing this.

The hag's eyes widened, her cheeks billowed. Her whole body seemed to billow as she began to inflate like a monstrous balloon. "Marge!" Vernon called out. As she raised, he leaped for her. Ripper growled, lunging as he fixed his teeth into his trousers. Harry frightened by what he had done, watched on his Aunt Marge bounced gently across the ceiling and into the conservatory. He hadn't even noticed that Dudley had been knocked out of his seat by two of the buttons from the lady's dress.

Vernon and Petunia raced outside. As his sister began to float away, he gripped onto her hands. "Don't worry! I've got you . . ." He shouted out as he tried his best to keep her from floating away. Slowly . . . to his horror . . . he found himself beginning to raise up. His wife watched the scene before her in awestruck.

Aunt Marge looked fearfully into his eyes. She could feel herself slipping from her brother's grip. "Vernon. Don't you dare . . . " It was too late, because he had let go of her hands. He fell to his knees, calling out for his sister to come back. The two adults watch as she floated away into the dusk colored sky.


	2. Brother knows Best  Or Does He?

Thought I'd post the next chapter to get things going! I hope you all like it! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides the oc, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

$%^#%^$%^#%^$%^$%^#$%

Harry crashed inside of his and Liliana's room in a hurry. She shot out of her sleep, completely unaware of what had just happened down stairs. When she had left the room, she had changed her clothes, and had went straight to sleep. She had been getting worn out very easliy lately. "Harry? What's going on? Why are you packing our things?" She asked him as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

He had taken out both of their trunks from their closet. "Get packed. We're leaving, Lily." He told her. He put his heel to a loose floorboard, and removed both his and his twin's wands from their hiding place. Liliana didn't ask any questions as she tossed her things in her trunk. He started to do the same quickly. They had, had to leave behind a lot, but they were in a hurry, for what ever reason she didn't know.

At the last second, she turned and grabbed onto the photograph of their parents before following her twin out into the hallway with trunks. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Harry and his sister towed their trunks down the stairs, only to find their uncle waiting for them both at the bottom. Lily looked at her brother confused. What had happened in the short time that she had left? "You bring her back! You bring her back, and put her right!" He screamed out at her brother.

She glanced around to see that someone was missing. Where had their Aunt Marge gone? What had her brother done? "No! She deserved what she got! And you . . . you keep away from us." He told him threateningly. He had taken out his wand, and was pointing it straight at their uncle. Lily gasped out, wondering what had gotten her brother this upset.

He knew as well as she did that they couldn't use any of their magic outside of school, and, much to their disappointment, so did their uncle. He eyed her brother's wand nervously. He suddenly grinned with knowing cruelty when he remembered the one law that he had actually approved of. "You're not allowed to do magic out of school. They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go, either of you." He said to them. He had, indeed, seen what Lily had done to Marge's glass, which in his book, was considered to be a type of magic.

Harry had realized that it was all true. He had briefly faltered, but then decided that it was worth it as long as they were out of this horrid place for another year, even it wasn't Hogwarts that they could run to. Lily was still confused on what her brother had done exactly. "Any where's better than here. Come on, Lily." He said as they pushed past their uncle and stormed out of the house together.

They didn't stop as they got to the street, and Lily was finding it hard to keep up with her twin. She heard a faint screaming and looked up too see a plump dot still raising. It was their Aunt Marge. "Harry, what did you . . ." She trailed off as she saw his pointed look, telling her not to ask. She closed her mouth and nodded her head, staying silent as she followed after him.

The two walked and walked and walked, but then suddenly stopped when they came to an playground. Swings creaked gently on the rusted chains. A tiny carousel, kissed gently by the wind, turned around slowly. Lily looked around and shivered at the gust of wind. She hadn't thought to bring a jacket, and all she was wearing was one of Dudley's old shirts and a pair of Harry's old shorts. She wasn't even wearing any shoes! She had completely forgotten them in the rush and had only slipped on her old pair of fuzzy slippers.

Harry dropped his trunk and sat on the curb. His twin had done the same. He noticed her shivering and sighed. He hadn't even thought of his twin in all of his anger. He had only thought about getting out of that house. He pulled her close and tried to warm her up with his own body heat as he rubbed her bare arm. She rested her head onto his shoulder, her tiredness creeping up on her again.

Deep in the night, an alarm shrieked, but it had soon went silently. Harry was as still as a statue, listening to their surroundings. He glanced down at his sister and saw that she was seconds from falling a sleep on him. He should have thought of her. He's seen how she's been acting these passed few months. Ever since he had destroyed that diary, she's been getting sicker by the day. He hadn't said anything to her about it, but that didn't mean that he hadn't noticed.

In the trees above, the leaves had began to tremble. The wind had gathered. Harry turned his head, studying the swaying swings, and the carousel. He suddenly stiffened as he slowly turned his head back around. He could sense something in the shadows across the street. He didn't want to wake his sister, but he needed to be on guard if something was out there. "Lily, wake up. I think there's something out there." He whispered to her.

She slowly let her eyes flutter open as she picked her head up from his shoulder. He slowly rose to his feet, carefully daring his wand out from his pocket. Just barely, he could see something in the opening of the trees. It was something big too. Lily followed his line of sight to see the creature. It was darker than the shadows in which were concealing it. Something with wide, gleaming eyes.

Harry stepped back, almost tripping over the curb if Lily hadn't stood up, and caught his hand in time. He was afraid to look, but he was also afraid not to. He had, had his wand outstretched, but suddenly, he had tripped. He had tumbled over the forgotten trunk. The tip of his wand blazed, twin beams of blinding light spearing into the night sky. "Aaah!" He called back as he fell. Lily hurried down to his side to make sure that he was alright. Suddenly, giant wheels bared down toward them.

Harry had rolled clear, pulling his sister with him, just as a preposterously purple, triple-decker bus screeched to a halt in front of them. Gold letters glimmered out to him. It the was called the Knight bus. The doors had hissed opened, snapping back to reveal a boy, who couldn't have been much older than eighteen. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He read off of a card. He looked up to see that no one was there. He looked down to see that Liliana and Harry were still on the ground. "Wha' choo doin' down there?" He asked them both as they stared up at him confused.

"Fell over."

That seemed to confuse him. Why would they fall over? "Wha' choo fall over for?" He asked them like they had done it on purpose. Lily got up from the ground and brushed herself off. She blushed when the man gave her a look over. He looked as if he was decided that he wasn't interested in the end, though, much to her delight. "I didn't do it on purpose." Harry told him annoyed.

Stan eyed him suspiciously, glancing between the two siblings, before nodding his head slowing. They didn't pay him enough to care who was on the bus. "Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." He told them as he grabbed Harry's trunk first and loaded it onto the bus before he went to grab for Lily's. She went inside the bus first, Stan coming in right after her. Harry peered into the shadows across the street, which was now simply only shadows, before he climbed aboard after his twin.

They found that there were no actual seats, only beds. Lily seemed to like this arrangement as she climbed into one of the beds. Harry climbed in after her and decided to stay sitting up and awake during their trip. He looked around and saw a disheveled wizard grunt as he turned over in his sleep. "Not now . . . I'm pickling slugs . . ." He muttered out in his sleep.

Behind the wheel, was Ernie, an unshaven wizard in thick glasses, stared straight ahead, his armpits stained with sweat. A shrunken head dangled from the rear view mirror, muttering incessantly through the stitches that laced its mouth. "Take 'er away, Ern." He shouted out.

The shrunken head seemed to come to life, its stitched mouth now opened. "Yeah, take it away!" He shouted out. BANG! Ernie rocketed away, and the beds, as one, slide six inches to the rear. Lily yelped as she rolled right out of the bed, her sleep now over. Harry had tried to help her up the bed he could as she moved back to his side, now wide awake.

The twins peered up at the chandelier that was swaying directly above his own head. Beyond them, they could see oncoming traffic whip past them in a blur. Stan observed them both closely. They both looked really familiar to him. "Wot you say your names were again?" He asked them both.

Harry glanced over at his sister, who was being held tightly in his grip so she didn't go flying around the bus again. They turned back to the man in front of them. "We didn't." They said out in unison. Stan, huddled in an armchair, peeked over The Daily Prophet, eyed the Potter twins coolly, before disappearing once more.

Harry brushed the fringe of his hair over his scar, moving his sister closer to him to hide her own scar. They look out the window and watch as an ambulance, its sirens wailing, careen past them. "Whereabouts you headin'? Stan asked him. He didn't get a lot of young witches and wizards this time of year, not ever really now that he thought about it.

Harry hesitated on this, glancing over at his sister to see him watching him with a curious look. She wanted to know the answer to that question as well. He hadn't thought about that, and she knew it. He soon decided, though. "The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London . . ." He started to say, but was cut off.

That just seemed to humor him even more. "Is it now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London." He said up to the man driving the bus and his shrunken head with a taunting laughter in his tone. Lily cringed at the sight of his sinister smile, that just so happened to show off his bad teeth. Harry wished that they would quiet down, at least for his sister's sake. He knew that she needed her sleep. She had to exhausted. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before because he had been practicing his magic.

Stan glanced back at Harry, giving him a grin with a sinister delight to it. The young boy winced as well at the sight of his bad teeth. He felt his sister shudder in his hold, most certainly over the sight of this man's horrid smile. "Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup!" The shrunken head shouted out to them.

As the shrunken head cackled away with delight, Harry and Lily peered outside of the windscreen, watching on as London careered by them. "Isn't this a bit . . . dangerous?" She asked out to the man. He glanced down at his sister concerned. He was more worried about her safety then his own. He always was before, and he always would be even in the future. That was something that would never change.

The man, and the shrunken head next to the driver didn't seem to notice that the boy was in deep thought. "Naah." He said out to him with a shrug. "Haven't had an accident in . . . what? . . . a week is it, Ern?" He said out over to the old man driving the bus.

The head seemed to be the one looking out at the actual road. "Head's up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!" The shrunken head shouted out suddenly to the old man driving the bus. Neither Harry, or Lily had, had enough time to react. Ernie hit the brakes hardly, sending the two siblings forward. Harry hit the window with the palms of his hands as his sister crashed away as she hit the floor of the bus.

The brakes pinched down. The bus had stopped just inched from the old lady, who had really been in the street. Harry flew back onto his bed. With a bang, the bus rocketed forward once more. On the floor, Lily scrambled, once again, to get back to her brother's side the best that she could. As she rejoined him, he caught sight of the headline of the Daily Prophet: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! Below, a sunken-faced man was pictured below.

Harry could see past the long, matted hair, to see a familiarity in the man. He didn't know where from though. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure it out. "Who's that? That man." He asked out to the man in front of him. Lily wanted to know as well, but a part didn't. Something about him was pulling alarms, alarms of which she didn't know if they were good or not.

The man looked at Harry in shock. He had to be the first wizzard that he knew of that didn't know of this man, even if he was a young one. "Who is that? That's Sirius Black, that is. Don't tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" He said out to them both in disbelief. He got a closer look at the picture of the man. Something was right about him. Then he saw it. His smile. Though insane, he could just faintly see that same smile that was his sister's.

He shook his head, still staring at the man's face. He didn't want to give away any hint of what was going on in his head at the moment. Ther was just no way. "A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it." The man told him. Harry glanced at the confused girl beside him. She hadn't seen what he had. He wouldn't have either if he hadn't looked as hard as he had. There was no way this man was related to her, none at all. She couldn't be related to a murder. It wasn't possible.

She was his sister, and as far as he knew? There were no similarities between him and that man. "How'd he escape?" She asked out to the man. The man looked at her in surprise for a moment. It was the first time that she had spoken up really since she had boarded the bus. Her voice was soft, gentle and angelic almost. It went well with her appearance.

Harry glanced over at her before looking back at the man before them. He wanted to know the answer to that as well. "Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it. Gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there, though, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of You Know 'Oo, Black was. Reckon you both head o' him." Stan said out to the both of them.

The twin both nodded their heads. Harry looked back down at the picture in time to see the man's eyes shift. Sirius's eyes met his own. That smile, it was so very familiar to him. It was his sisters, that's why. It couldn't be possible though, could it? She couldn't be related to that monster, could she? There was just no way! "Yeah. Him, we've heard of." Harry said muttered out to him warily.

Lily gave his arm a gentle squeeze, trying to silently tell him that she was here for him, even if she didn't know why looked like he was seeing a ghost. Before he could explain anything to her, a pair of Double Decker buses swept directly toward the knight bus. Before Harry or she could scream out, the entire Knight Bus had squeezed down, and shot through the gap between the two on rushing buses. The shrunken head winced. "Hate that." He muttered out.

All of a suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach for some reason. Lily looked up at her brother. He looked sick as well, so it couldn't have meant anything. It just had to do with the bus shrinking like it had. "This bus." Harry was speechless after what he had just seen. "Don't the muggles ever . . ." He started to stutter out.

Once again, he was cut off though. "Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don't." As Stan had told them this, Harry and his sister saw a couple walking their dog suddenly engulfed by a rush of wind as the, invisible, Knight Bus whooshed past them.

The muggle couple glanced around them in bewilderment, not having any clue as to what had just happened to them at all. Their little dog was yapping out madly at nothing. "Turn! Turn!" Ernie fanned the wheel, sending the Knight Bus into a dizzying 360-degree turn. Headlights pinwheeled past the windows as the bus rode up onto two wheels and both of the twins were sent flying again once more.

Grabbing fast to the center pole with one hand, Harry grabbed onto his sister with the other, and the two pirouetted through the air when Ernie slammed on the brakes. The Knight Bus fishtailed into view, and squealed to a stop, centimeters from a parked car. The bus had settled, and after a second, tapped the bumper of the other car. Instantly, the car's alarmed had wailed to life.

The chandelier swayed drunkenly as the bus doors opened up. The steps groaned out with heavy feet, and figure appeared. Harry recognized him as Tom, the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron pub. "Mister and Miss Potter . . . at last." He said out to the two young children. Harry glanced down at his confused sister. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to take off like they did?


	3. Weasley Clan

Hope you all like the third chapter! I do not own anything but Liliana, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3

^&*^*&%#^$%#$%#%$#%$#$$%#

Through the window, was the rooftops of London. A train passed by outside, the vibrations shaking a sleeping Liliana awake. Harry had let her sleep in. She had deserved it after the hell he had put her through last night. She looked around for her brother, only to find him staring down his school book. She then opened her mouth up to call out to him, but he had stopped her. "Shh! Don't talk yet." Harry cut her off from doing so.

Across the room, he stood with his owl, Hedwig. He turned back around, his eyes on his schoolbooks. He studied the growling tome, the Monster Book of Monsters, then gave the rope a tug. Instantly, the book leaped to the floor, pages flying, bookcovers snapping. He gave chase, then the book turned, beginning to nip viciously at his shoes. He vaulted atop the bed, causing Liliana to yelp out from the sudden movement. She hadn't a clue as to what her brother was doing.

The book had disappeared underneath the bed. Harry grabbed out for a pillow or something else quickly. "Harry, what is that bloody thing?" She asked out to her brother, but she was ignored. Harry had sent her to their room while he talked to Fudge last night. She didn't know that all of their books had been bought and were put away in there room.

Which wasn't her fault, she had just woken up to her brother being chased by his own book. "Stay there, and lay down, Lily." He told her, but she hadn't moved. "Quickly, please, if you can." He whispered out to her. She nodded, knowing that it wasn't the time to ask questions, and laid down as he had told her to. Seconds later, the book scuttled into view and he had pounced with a flumph. The book roared angrily, muffled beneath the pillow. He took the rope, prepared to rebind it.

A young with in a maid's robes pushed a cart down the hall. Harry, pulling his sister along behind him, exited their own room as the young witch maid knocked on the other room's door. "Housekeeping." She called out as she opened up the door. Only, she was greeted by a thunderous roar and a rush of wind. "I'll come back later." She said out unperturbed.

As the two teens were making their way toward the staircase, something small and fast had dashed by Harry's feet. Liliana jumped upon feeling the same thing past by her own feet. They both looked down to the floor. He spied a rather ragged-looking rat, only now it was being pursued by a decidedly ugly orange cat. They had instantly recognized them as their two best friend's pets.

The Potter twins had continued on to move down the stairs. Lily was excited to see the Weasley family. The twins especially. The two had both then paused when they had heard two very familiar voices come from the floor below them. "I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that blood beast of yours away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." They heard their red headed friend shout out to their other friend.

Hermione looked defensive, which never ended well when she was. Especially for Ron Weasley. Lily fought back a giggle, knowing that from seeing how it had ended for her brother and Ron for the past two years. "He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." She shot back. As Harry and his sister continued down to the bottom of the staircase, he had found his best friend, Ron Weasley, protectively cradling Scabbers, while his other best friend, Hermione Grander, did her best to restrain a hissing Crookshanks.

Neither of their friends had noticed the twins, and they didn't exactly mind at the moment. They would both like to see how it ended actually. Even if it was wrong of them to think that. Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends, they had come to be known as the Golden Trio. Where as, with Lily? Her partner in crimes were Ron's old brother. George and Fred Weasley. "A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron shot back to their friend. Hermione muttered something underneath her breath, shooting the young ginger a sharp glare.

Liliana couldn't help but let a small giggle out then. It just wasn't in her nature to watch someone fighting like this, even if she did find it quite funny. "Well, I don't know about you, big brother, but I quite like Crookshanks actually." She spoke out, causing the two to turn to them. "I'm very sorry, Ron, but Scabbers just smells, and looks, like an old dead ferret." She said out to her friend as she gave them both an innocent shrug.

The two friends seemed to brightened up upon seeing the Potter twins, their fight was now completely forgotten. "Harry! Lily!" They both exclaimed, hurrying over to hug both of their friends. Lilana giggled out as Ron picked her right up from the ground and spun her around when he had hugged her. He had grown a lot over the summer, she could tell from the fact that he was taller, and she could feel a slight change in his muscles. Not only that, but his hair had grown longer as well.

Ron was like an older brother to her, as were the rest of his brothers. They all had felt the need to protect, besides Bill since she hasn't met him yet. As she hugged Hermione, she could tell that she had grown up over the summer apart as well. She had grown into her women features, like herself. The girls had began musing over the new changes that they both had gone through while the two boys had caught up as well.

Ron was now showing Hermione, Lily and Harry a newspaper clipping. It was of how he and his family had won a trip to Egypt. He was going on and on about everything that he had seen. Liliana was sitting next to Hermione, and running a brush through her bushy hair. Her hair wasn't as big as it had been before, which wasn't exactly a bad thing for her. It still had it's wild curls, but it wasn't as bushy. " . . . and I also got a new wand." He finished telling his friends.

Just then, a commotion coming into the room caught all of their attention. The rest of the Weasley clan, Percy, the twins, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly, had all arrived en masse, laden with their purchases from Diagon Alley. "Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" One of the twins called out to their brother.

Lily couldn't tell exactly which he twin was for a moment, but it usually took her a minute to figure that much out. The Weasley twins weren't as easy to tell apart as she and her twin were. For one thing, they were both boys, and they were completely identical. "I haven't shown anyone!" Ron shouted out defensively to his two brothers.

This caused a giggle to escape from the young red headed witches lips, which in turn caused one of the twin's attention to turn to her. He came up behind her and have picked her up right out of her seat. Before she could protest, he had planted himself down in the chair, with her now on his lap. A blush made it's way up her neck and onto her face. "No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom." He started to say.

"The day maid."

"The night maid."

"The cook."

"The bloke that came to fix the toilet."

"That wizard from Belgium . . ." The two twins both went on to tell them all.

Lily giggled out happily, taking a hold of the twin's hands that had snaked around her waist and had found themselves placed on top of her lap as his arms held her in place in his embrace. She knew exactly who was had come up behind her now. "That's quite enough . . ." She paused, causing him to think that she hadn't figured out who he was just yet. " . . . George." A small grin appeared on her lips when she saw him rolling his eyes. "You, as well, Fred." Both twins groaned out, muttering that she had spoiled their fun.

Across the room, Mrs. Weasley had taken Harry's face in her hands, and smiled up at him in a motherly way, as if she was truly relieved to see him, which she was. "It's good to see you, Harry." She welcomed the boy. Since the first time she had met both him and Liliana, she's become another mother to them both. Especially young Liliana. "You as well, Lily. You two are so skinny, you both wait until we get you home." She said out to the girl.

Harry and Lily were just as fond of the Weasley family as they were of the two siblings. Molly always took her own daughter and Liliana shopping when they had, had the money. She just loved being included. It helped that she had her red hair, unlike her brother who usually stuck out when out with the Weasley clan. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." He told the woman before him.

He glanced over at his sister to see her laughing over something George had told her and the others. He couldn't help but see how natural his sister was acting with the twin. The two had always been close, ever since they had met at the train station during their first year. While it had been him, Hermione, and Ron, she had been instantly welcomed into the group of Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan, even if she was just a first year when they were all third years.

All this excitement had taken a lot out of her for some reason. She didn't know why, and didn't want any of them to know. George glanced down at the girl on him, and could see that she was slightly paler than she had been just moments ago. He didn't get a chance to ask her though, because she was fully in deep in the conversation with his sister and Hermione.

He watched her laughing away, her dark red curls tumbling around as she shook her head. She just had a laugh that he wanted to hear forever, that was one thing the twins had agreed on. Her smile was contagious as well. One couldn't help himself but smile when he was around her. It was just impossible to be upset when you see her smile and hear her laugh.

To say that he was completely head over head in love with her? That would be insane. She was obviously too young for him, and his youngest brother was best friends with her own brother. Besides, she was his best friend and he was her's. Who would want to ruin that? A bloody insane person, that's who. "George? Georgie? Earth to George!" Fred was trying to get his brother's attention. He was trying to save him form any chance of embarrassment in front of the girls. He was spacing out and beginning to drool a bit.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his twin. "Sorry, spaced I guess." He mumbled out quietly, causing his twin to chuckle slightly. The girls hadn't been paying any attention to them, luckily for him, though. Unknown to them all, Harry was talking to Arthur Weasley, the father of the Weasley family. They were discussing a serious matter.

Sirius Black.

Harry looked over at his friends to see them all laughing. He wished that he was over there and laughing with them all too, but once again, something serious was happening. "In Black's mind, only you and Liliana stand in the way of . . . you-know-who returning to power. That's why he's broken. That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find you and Lily. And . . ." Mr. Weasley hesitated yet again to finish his sentence, but Harry knew what he was going to say.

"Kill us both?"

He nodded his head nervously. He wished that he could protect the Potter twins more, but there wasn't much he could do unless Sirius Black was caught. "Harry. I want you to swear that . . . whatever you might hear . . . you won't go looking for Black. Lily either. You've got to protect her from all of this." He told him. Harry watched him, he was hiding something from him. He seemed to caught his mistake though. ". . . as she'll have to protect you from it as well." He pleaded with the boy, hoping that he agreed.

Harry didn't see how he could see him actually wanting to find this guy, who was supposedly out looking to kill him and his sister. No matter what he wasn't telling him now, he still didn't see how he would. "Mr. Weasley, why would I, or Lily for that matter, go looking for someone who wants to kill us?" He asked him. He didn't see how it would appeal to anyone to go looking for someone who was coming to kill them.

Mr. Weasley nodded, understanding why the boy in front of him was confused. He would be too if he was him. He clapped the young man on the shoulder. "Just watch yourself and your sister, will you, Harry?" He asked him. Harry nodded his head silently, looking back over at his twin. He was going to protect her, just like had the last two years, and just as he will be doing in the years to come.


	4. Christmas Saved By The Trouble Makers

Thanks for the reviews. I do not own anything in this story besides Liliana, everything else to their rightful owners.

Chapter 4

Q#$#$#$

As the Hogwarts express bleated it's horn, millions of students were piling into the train. Parents were hurrying their children on board, tiny siblings waved their good byes to their brothers or sisters. Mrs. Weasley suddenly dashed through the throng of people, and up to an open train window. "Ron!" She shouted out as she handed Scabbers through the open window to her youngest son.

On board, the aisles were filled with students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to find their own compartment, while Lily had managed to some how stick with Fred and George. It hadn't been easy. She was just barely taller than some of the second years, and the twins had both had to hold onto her hands with iron grips as they moved through the hundreds of students.

They had finally found an empty compartment and packed into it. Lily had dropped down onto the seat while the twins had put the carry on bags up top. Soon Fred and George had plopped down in their own seats, George's being the one next to her own, while Fred sat across from them both. He laid out, happy to have the whole seat to himself. "He didn't mean to blow her up. She had just been so . . ." She trailed off, not knowing the word that fit that woman.

Harry had, finally, explained to her why they had packed up and left in such a rush the night before. Though, seeing as she had seen her aunt Marge in the air as a balloon, did give her a hint as to what he had done to her. She hadn't known that her aunt Marge had brought her mother into the conversation and had basically called both her and her mother a bitch.

Fred and George seemed to have enjoyed listening to what her twin had done to their aunt, though. They had both seen it as justice in a way. It was even more brilliant that he had gotten away with the stunt. "Brilliant!" They both cheered out. As much as she agreed, she didn't like that Harry had been put at risk for being expelled.

She didn't think that they realized that either. They had just thought that he had gotten away with it, but he had just been very lucky is all. She couldn't help but giggle at their expressions though, so she left it were it was. Her laughter had just caused them to grin.

They had made it their personal job to make her laugh and to smile since Christmas of her first year. They still couldn't forget the look on her face when she hadn't received a single present, but her twin had, and by their own deceased father as well. It had been devastating to see her like that, and it would still haunt them both until they died.

'_George and Fred were on their way down to see what was under the tree in the common room for them. No doubt a Weasley jumper from their mum, but they were curious to see what was else under there for them. They were about to dig into their presents when they heard her sniffling. They looked over at the couch to see Lily curled up sleeping. Her cheeks were tear stained, and their expressions hardened instantly._

_Who ever had hurt their little Potter girl, on Christmas day too, was going to get seriously hurt, whether it be by magic or pranks, they didn't know just yet. They moved toward the couch, their presents momentarily forgotten. "Lily-Lu? Lily, wake up." George whispered out to her as his twin gently shook her._

_It was another moment before her eyes had opened with a slow flutter. Her eyes were red and puffy, but at least they still had a twinkle in them when she had realized that it was them. "Happy Christmas, Fred. George. Did you open your presents yet?" She asked them both. She had asked Hagrid if he could pick something up for her weeks ago for all of her new friends. She couldn't wait until she got to see the ones who had stayed face's when they opened them._

_She had already seen her brother, Ron, and Hermione opened their own presents earlier on before Hermione had left to go home for the short vacation. She had fallen a sleep while waiting for Fred and George to wake up though. "Why all the tears, Lily-Lu?" George asked her. He had thought up the nick name randomly. He didn't know why, but it had just fit her. Only he really called her it, though. Fred would once and a while, but it wasn't the same._

_She wished that they hadn't noticed her tears. She didn't want to ruin their happy moods with her sob story. It wasn't like she had expected to find any presents for her underneath the tree, she never had before back at home. What had hurt was that her twin had gotten presents from not only Dumbledore, but from Molly Weasley as well. To make it worse, the present from Dumbledore had really been something of their father's when he had been alive. "It's nothing. Open your presents, please. I want to see what you both got." She told them as she sat up and moved toward the tree._

_The twins watched her as she handed them each a present. It was from their mum, no doubt their new Weasley jumpers. They opened them anyways, and saw that they were both right. They slipped on the jumpers, causing Lily to smile. Each had the first letter of their name on it, both sweaters being in their favorite colors. "Awe, those are amazing." She smiled, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. They weren't tears of pain, though. No, they were happy tears. Fred and George had a mother that cared for them both. They were both lucky._

_She handed them both another present, eager to see their reactions when they opened them. They looked to see who it was from, and smiled upon seeing that the presents were from her. They quickly opened them and laughed out as they saw two prank kits. Hagrid had been hesitant about getting them, but she had worn him down eventually. "Thanks, Lily!" They said out happily as they looked up at her._

_Their smiles quickly turned to confusion upon seeing her tears. "I'm sorry. I just ruined the moment, didn't I? I'm just gonna go back up to my room. Have fun, you two." She hurried to get up and went to leave back up to the girl's dorm. They were too quick for her though, and had stopped her before she had even made it to the stairs._

_They were going to find out what was wrong with her if it was the last thing they ever did. It just wasn't right for her to crying, least of all on Christmas. "Not so fast, you. Tell us what's bothering you. We're not taking no for an answer either." Fred told her as he blocked the stair case._

_Lily looked back at George to see that he was ready to block the entrance. She wasn't getting out of this one. "I'm just being selfish, that's all. I would like to go read, alone, in my room now." She went to move past Fred, but he had just picked up in his arm, and, effortlessly, swung her onto the couch. _

_Since when had she ever been selfish? They've only known her for a few months now, but she had always put everyone before herself, even students from the Slytherin house. "Now, why would you say a thing like that for?" Fred asked her again. She seemed less likely to answer him this time though._

_They weren't going anywhere, and neither was she, until they got the answers they both had wanted from her. "I didn't get any presents, okay! I mean, I never got one before back with the Durleys, but neither did Harry. He got two this year. One that had been from our dad, and another from your mum." She cried out to them before she bolted up to her room._

_She had stayed in there for basically the rest of the day, missing both breakfast and lunch. She had too busy giving out all of her presents to everyone to eat. Fred and George had done some snooping, and had found out she had gotten a present for basically everyone in their house, even some people from the other houses, but no one had gotten a single thing for her. Harry would have, but he hadn't thought about asking Hagrid like his twin had. He had felt terrible for it, and he had felt even worse when he had found out that Lily had locked herself inside of her room._

_The twins had made it their job that day to make that girl happy. It wasn't until later when they were knocking on her door. They could hear muffled sniffling on the other door, obviously being her, but it wasn't long until she had opened up the door for them. "We've got something for you, Lily." They told her._

_She looked at them both confused. "You had run off before we could get our presents for you. And mum didn't forget you either, Lily-Lu. We had just wanted to give you her present too." George explained to her as they revealed the wrapped boxes behind both of their backs. Lily gasped out, covering her mouth as she saw the presents._

_Someone had remembered her, and it had been the Weasley twins. She didn't waste time as she jumped up, wrapping an arm around both of their necks. They chuckled out happily as they held onto her small body. She pulled back and opened their mum's present first. It was another Weasley jumper, but with an L on it this time. It was pure white, but the letter was red. There was a note attached to it. She opened it and let out a small laugh as she read it over._

_**'Dear Lily,**_

_**I hope you don't think I forgot about you. You've been keeping my boys in check, I've heard. You, and your brother are important to my family. You're welcome to the Burrow anytime you want. **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Molly**_

_**P.S. Tell Fred and George that we loved their presents.'**_

_She smiled happily at the note. She looked up at the twins to see them both smiling back at her. She quickly slipped on the jumper, causing the boys to chuckle. A smile broke out on her face as she looked back up at them both. "It's perfect." She told them. The twins shared a look, mission accomplished.'_

The twins were both brought out of the memories when the compartment had started to rattle. The lanterns had started to flicker as well. The train lurched forward, beginning to slow down to a stop. George's arm instantly moved across Lily, making sure that she didn't fall forward. Fred had grabbed onto his seat to keep himself from falling. "What's going on? We can't be there already, can we?" Lily asked out to her friend. The other two glanced down at their muggle watches before looking back up and sharing a concerned look. She was right, it was way too early for them to be at Hogwarts.

The twins both raised up from their seats, and moved over to the doors. They shared a worried look as Fred slid open the door and peered out into the corridor. He could see that heads from the other carriages were doing the same as him. The train suddenly jerked, the car swayed, and the lamps running along the ceiling flickered just before they died out one by one. "What the bloody hell?" George asked out.

The whole train was suddenly consumed by darkness. "Well, what's going on? Have we broken down?" Lily asked out to him. She gasped out when she saw cold steam leave her own lips. They couldn't believe how cold it was all of a sudden. She couldn't help the sudden chill that had swept through her.

There was something dark and evil was out there, and it was something very, _very_, bad. "There's something moving out there. I don't know what, but it's bad." She whispered out to her two friends as she looked outside of the window. The twins had both shared a worried look. Fred had slowly moved away from the door way, and back over to the his brother and his friend. The two boys had gotten their wands ready just in case. Some where deep down inside of her head, she was wondering if this was happening to her brother as well.

A hand, slimy and scabbed, the hand of death, gripped the half open compartment door, pushing it aside. As it opened, it revealed a towering, cloaked figure. It's face was hidden beneath its black hood. The three teens had screamed out in fear. A sudden pain had ripped through Lily's head. The young witch had grabbed onto her head in pain. She could feel the thing sucking the very life from her. A sound swelled in her ear's. Eerie. Painful. The sound of two women screaming.

Her green eyes had roll back into head as she fell suddenly limp. Fred and George had just barely had enough time to catch their friend before she had completely fallen to the floor of their compartment. She could just faintly hear them calling out to her, but it was no use. The blackness, darker than she usually saw, was taking over. The last thing that she had heard before it had completely taken over, was the sound of the thunder outside.

**&&^%^%

With a desperate gasp for air, Lily's eyes shot open. She felt very dizzy for a long moment. "Here, have some chocolate. It'll make it a bit better." She blindly took the sweet from someone and did as she was told. It did help, slightly. She blinked a few times, and tried to sit up, but found that she was being restrained. She panicked for a moment since she didn't know who it was. "Lily! Liliana, it's just me. It's just me, you know, George." The ginger had told his friend, trying to get her to calm down.

Harry had just woken up as well. He, like his sister, had fainted in his own compartment that he had shared with Ron and Hermione. He was with Ron and their new teacher at the moment, though. Fred, once the Dementors were gone, had went running to go find him and their friends. When he had woken up, Hermione had filled in on what Fred had told them. Ron had told him about his sister, and he had freaked out completely. He had wanted to see her, but he hadn't been up to it just yet. "George? Fred? Where's Harry? Is he alright? What was that thing? Is anyone hurt?" Her questions went on a mile a minute.

The three teens around her stared at her in astonishment. She had been the one to faint out of no where, and she was more worried about them all. "We're all fine, Lily-Lu. Harry's fine, he fainted, but he's awake and with Ron and Hermione. I, well, I don't know what those things were." George told his friend.

He glanced up to his brother to see if he had any idea. "They were Dementors. One of the guards of Azkaban." He explained to the two before him. Before any of them could ask anymore questions, he had spoken up again. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon. We should all change into our robes." He told them as he got his and Lily's bags down from above them. Hesitantly, the two nodded their heads, and she took her things from him as his twin grabbed his own things. They gave him one last wave before the three left.

Like Fred had said, they had soon arrived to the carriages that would bring them all to Hogwarts. Once the whole group met up, the siblings were more than happy to see each other. When the other had heard that they had been hurt, they were worried sick. They couldn't help it, they were just that close. Like siblings really. The four decided to ride together while Fred and George had ridden with their other friend, Lee, back to Hogwarts.


End file.
